The perks of being a wallpaper
by Blond'sparkle
Summary: J'absorbe les émotions, les sentiments, les souvenirs et jamais je n'oublie ce que j'ai vu, ce que j'ai vécu... The perks of being a wallpaper - OS d'anniversaire.


**Hello !**

 **Cela fait un an aujourd'hui que j'ai ouvert mon profil sur FF et publié ma première fiction ! BON ANNIVERSAIRE ! :DD**

 **Je trouvais que c'était une occasion assez particulière pour écrire un petit one-shot. A vrai dire j'y pensais depuis si longtemps que j'étais incapable de me concentrer sur ma fiction, il fallait absolument que j'écrive cet OS !  
Pour les lecteurs de _Till the stars disappear_ vous retrouverez quelques clins d'œil à l'histoire et pour les autres, n'ayez crainte, cet OS peut se lire indépendamment. :)**

 **Pour ce qui est du contenu et du titre ça m'est venu très naturellement, comme vous l'avez sans doute remarqué avec le titre je me suis inspiré d'un roman dont le héros est aussi un Charlie, je suis sûre que vous n'aurez aucun mal à deviner de quel livre je parle. Je trouvais que c'était un clin d'œil rigolo. :)  
**

 **En espérant que cet OS vous plaise !  
Pour mes lecteurs assidus on se retrouve bientôt (je l'espère) sur ma fiction et pour les autres, j'ai grand plaisir à vous rencontrer alors n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ! ;)**

 **Bonne lecture ! ;)**

 _ **Blond'sparkle**_

* * *

 **The perks of being a wallpaper**

J'ai vieilli. J'ai vieilli et je continue encore de vieillir. Certains de mes coins sont un peu racornis, j'ai quelques boursouflures disséminées de-ci de-là sur ma surface et mon dessin a jauni par endroit. Hormis cela je reste toujours le même, immobile, observant les aléas de la vie sans rien en dire, observant mon jeune ami grandir, encore et toujours, devenir ce jeune homme fougueux dont la passion pour les dragons ne semble jamais cesser, devenir cet adulte déjà trop marqué par la vie…

Je me souviens de mon premier jour dans cette maison, encore enroulé et tenu par les cordons de cuir qu'a soigneusement noués mon ancien possesseur. Je me souviens de ces mains expertes qui m'ont déroulé ensuite, de ces deux rouquins qui ont entrepris de me coller aux murs de cette petite pièce baignée de lumière. Il n'a suffi que de quelques coups de baguette pour que je me retrouve étalé tout autour de cette chambre, dominant l'espace de mes grandes tentures jaunes, ces grands morceaux de papier parsemés de petits dragons volants, crachant parfois quelques étincelles. Je me souviens encore de la disposition des meubles à cette époque : le lit près de la porte, l'armoire dans ce coin, le bureau dans l'autre et la malle sous la fenêtre ; elle n'a pas beaucoup changé malgré les années… Mais ce qui m'a surtout marqué, ce que je retiens de ces premières minutes collé aux murs de cette pièce c'est le visage empli d'émerveillement de ce petit garçon lorsqu'il en a passé le seuil. C'était la première fois que je le voyais et j'étais alors loin d'imaginer que j'allais l'accompagner durant les prochaines années…

Que de jeux, que d'amusement alors ! Je ne compte plus les heures ! Je le vois encore pénétrer la chambre, couvert de boue, un balai dans une main et une balle rouge dans l'autre, sa mère le grondant sévèrement. Cette autre fois encore, chahutant avec son grand frère à grand renfort de Bombabouses, il a fallu des jours pour que l'odeur disparaisse complètement de la pièce et que mes murs retrouvent leur propreté. C'étaient alors des jours paisibles, si paisibles…

Puis il a grandi, mon rouquin a grandi et je ne le voyais plus si souvent car après avoir reçu une lettre qu'il a brandi à bout de bras une journée entière en criant de joie il partait chaque année au crépuscule de l'été avec son uniforme, traînant une malle volumineuse derrière lui et revenant que bien des mois plus tard, souvent grandi de plusieurs centimètres mais toujours avec ce même sourire, ce même éclat dans les yeux.

Chaque part de bonheur est souvent terni par des événements bien plus malheureux et cela n'a pas échappé à mon jeune propriétaire. Oui, il y a eu des époques plus sombres, bien plus sombres que nos jours de félicité, d'insouciante enfance. Des jours, des mois, peut-être même des années où mon rouquin ne souriait pas, le front ridé par l'inquiétude, les yeux voilés par la tristesse… Et il y a eu ce terrible jour. Il n'y avait plus un bruit dans la maison, plus un seul... Tous étaient partis et je sentais que quelque chose d'affreux se préparait au-dehors, bien loin des murs de cette maison, bien loin de cette petite chambre jaune…

Il est revenu brisé, le visage couvert de blessures, les cheveux en désordre et cette abominable odeur de sang qui lui collait à la peau. Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier… Il est resté immobile près de la fenêtre pendant ce qui semblait être des heures puis ses genoux ont flanché, enfin il a pleuré, sanglotant dans ses mains, chuchotant dans la nuit ces quelques noms qui se sont gravés en moi à tout jamais : Remus, Tonks, Remus, Tonks... _Tonks…_ Et il murmurait ces noms inlassablement, comme une litanie, ses pleurs n'ont cessé qu'avec l'aurore. L'aurore qui, de sa main tiède et brumeuse, a effacé les horreurs de la veille, insufflant un peu de vie nouvelle dans ces âmes meurtries par la guerre…

Comme après toute pénible épreuve, la vie est revenue et a repris son cours, mon rouquin riait de nouveau, vivait de nouveau. Les jours et les mois passaient puis les saisons mais je ne le voyais que très peu, trop pris par son travail, trop pris par ses dragons, trop pris par _elle_ …  
Il est passé plusieurs étés, plusieurs hivers avant que je ne rencontre cette fille pour la première fois, entrée ici par une belle journée d'août. Elle m'a observé avec un œil curieux, m'a touché avec une main délicate puis a souri, simplement. Il m'a fallu bien du temps pour comprendre que ces deux-là s'aimaient, épris l'un de l'autre. Ce n'était pas une évidence, pour eux comme pour moi mais la vie a cette fâcheuse manie de réserver quelques surprises parfois. Cette jeune femme avec qui il a ri, pour qui il a pleuré dans les ténèbres de la nuit, cette jeune femme qu'il a veillée un soir d'hiver... Je les ai vus si souvent partager ces morceaux de vie que l'on appelle des souvenirs que j'en ai perdu le compte.  
Et un jour, plus rien. Je n'ai plus vu mon rouquin ni cette jeune femme à la peau si pâle, pendant quelques années peut-être, je ne sais plus très bien. Le temps parfois s'écoule d'une drôle de manière…

Aujourd'hui il y a cette petite fille, cette petite rouquine accoudée à la fenêtre, le visage baigné de lumière. Un inconnu entre, un homme que je peine à reconnaître et pourtant c'est bien lui, mon rouquin. Le voilà qui s'approche de la petite fille, il l'embrasse doucement sur le sommet du crâne avant de la serrer dans ses bras. Elle pose sa tête sur son épaule et ses yeux clairs ne cessent de me fixer.

\- J'aime beaucoup les dragons, papa, dit-elle alors en effleurant de ses petits doigts l'une des créatures qui volètent sur ma surface.

\- Et ils t'aiment d'autant plus, répond le rouquin en touchant à son tour le dragon qui émet une gerbe de flammes.

La petite fille sourit à son père avant de détourner la tête. Celui-ci continue de me regarder avec un sourire nostalgique puis s'en va, quittant la chambre, la rouquine dans ses bras. La porte se ferme, je ne sais pour combien de temps mais ce dont je suis sûr alors c'est que lorsqu'elle s'ouvrira de nouveau ce sera pour démarrer une nouvelle vie, remplie de souvenirs… Au revoir, _Charlie_...

J'absorbe les émotions, les sentiments, les souvenirs et jamais je n'oublie ce que j'ai vu, ce que j'ai vécu…Voilà, voilà quels sont les avantages d'être papier peint.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur : Voilà pour cet OS, le premier sur mon profil. J'espère que vous avez apprécié ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review ! :)**

 **A bientôt ! ;)**

 _ **Blond'sparkle**_


End file.
